


A day off with Destiel

by NatasjaRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And in love, Can be read as AU, Cute, Dean and Cas have a day off, Fluff, Human Castiel, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Picnics, they are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatasjaRaven/pseuds/NatasjaRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a day in the lives of Castiel and Dean,<br/>or well not just a day.<br/>Today is a special day.<br/>Sam, Charlie and Kevin are out.<br/>So Dean decides to take Cas out too.<br/>They go to the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day off with Destiel

Cas smiles at Dean, ‘Good morning Dean.’  
Dean yawns, ‘Morning Cas. Is there coffee?’ he asks rubbing his eyes.  
‘Yes.’ Cas answers, and Dean kisses Castiel’s temple.  
‘Great, so, uh, Cas? Do you have any plans for today?’  
Cass shrugs. ‘Not really, I have to do the laundry and want to go to the library. You?’  
‘Well, I wanted to take you out, I mean Sam is out with Charlie and Kevin, so why don’t we go out, if you like off course.’  
Cas smiles widely, ‘Yes, Dean, I would very much like that. You know that I love to spend time with you. Where do you want to go?’  
‘The lake, we can go swimming there and have a picnic.’  
Cas wraps his arms around Dean and kisses him on his cheek. ‘That sounds lovely Dean. I am gonna dress now, see you in a minute.’  
‘Why?’ Dean grabs Castiel’s arm, who gives him a puzzled look.  
‘I don’t see why you should…’ ‘Dean.’ Cas interrupts Dean. ‘I like it.’  
‘Dean.’ ‘Cas.’ Dean teases Cas, who sighs and says, ‘Dean.’  
‘Cas.’  
‘Dean.’  
‘Cas.’  
‘Dean.’ Cas rolls his eyes and laughs softly, the two of them laugh for a while, till Dean says ‘Cas,’ Dean is silent for a few seconds but Cas doesn’t say anything, cause Dean sounds like he wants to say something more, ‘I love you.’  
‘I love you too, Dean.’

The drive to the lake takes about one hour.  
When they arrive Castiel, jumps immediately out of the window and runs towards the lake.  
‘Oh, Dean!’ He yells at his boyfriend who walks towards him, carrying a big bag, ‘It is so beautiful here.’ ‘I know, angel of mine.’ Cas blushes when Dean calls him that, he always does.  
Dean likes to make Castiel blush, Cas is so adorable when he does.  
Dean takes a blanked out of the bag an puts it on the ground do the two them can sit on it.  
He takes his clothes of so he only wears his swimming clothes and tells Cas to do the same.  
‘Why?’ Cas asks, but does what he is told nonetheless.  
Dean gives him a mischievous smile. ‘Because I like you shirtless, I really enjoy you like that.’  
Castiel blushes again and Dean laughs, ‘No. Okay I do, but that is not the reason.’  
Cas cocks his head. ‘Only partly, but I mean if you don’t want to get sunburned come over here.’  
Dean takes something out of the bag, it is sunblock.  
‘Oh thank you.’ Cas says and takes place next to Dean.  
‘Ieks!’ Castiel jumps on his feet when Dean puts the sunblock on his back. ‘Cold, Dean, cold.’  
He yells. ‘That is cold.’  
Dean laughs loudly, ‘Not funny.’ Cas sounds like a child when he says that, pouting, what makes Dean laugh even more. ‘Yes, it is.’  
Cas gives him a stop-it-now-or-else look.  
‘Come here Cas, so I can continue.’ Dean says, trying not to laugh.  
Cas sniffs, ‘Fine.’  
Dean and Cas are finally done with the sunblock and lay next to each other on the blanket.  
‘There is still sunblock on your nose.’ Cas points at Dean’s nose and giggles, ‘Here let me help you.’  
He leans towards Dean and gently wipes the sunblock of his boyfriend’s nose, and slowly moves his fingers down over Dean’s face, letting them rest on his lips.  
He stared into Dean’s green eyes and whispered ‘You’re beautiful.’ And leaned in more, their faces only inches apart.  
For a moment they stay in that position before they both move and press their lips together.  
Dean lays his hand on Cas back and pulls him closer and deepens the kiss. 

‘So how do you know about this place?’ Cas asks.  
‘Sammy and I used to come here when we were younger, I guess I was about twelve, and we lived here in this area. We stayed for the whole summer and we went here almost every day. It was only fifteen minutes away.’ Dean smiles when he recalls the good time he and Sam had here.  
‘That sounds nice.’  
‘It was, of course till we moved.’ Dean sighs. ‘I hate moving.’  
Cas nods. ‘I understand.’  
‘You didn’t have to move every year multiple times.’ Dean sounds sad.  
‘I know, I meant that I know what it is like to leave that one place behind you call home. I know what it is like to be forced to leave your friends.’  
‘I am sorry.’ Dean whispers.  
‘I know you are.’  
With that said the two of them are just silent for a while.  
‘You know, I am glad you are home again.’ Dean says.  
‘Me too, and I am glad it is with you.’  
Dean kisses Cas on his cheek, ‘Forever Cas, we will share this home till death do us part.’  
Cas can feel tears burning against his eyes.  
‘I love you Dean.’  
‘Love you too, humblebee.’  
The two of them are staring into each other’s eyes, not noticing the world around them.

The two man don’t see the two teenage girls walking past them.  
‘They are so cute, I ship them. They are my new OTP.’ One of them whispers.  
‘Your… what?’ The other girl asks confused. ‘OTP, one true pairing.’ The oldest girl rolls her eyes.  
‘I thought that was Kirk and Spock. And can you even ship real people?’  
‘Of course you can, just watch me.’ Now it is the younger girl’s turn to roll her eyes. ‘Sure. How do you even know they are gay?’  
‘Just look at them, if they are not gay for each other I don’t know.’ They both turn around and see the two men kissing each other. ‘Told you.’  
‘Stop staring, that is impolite.’  
‘But my OTP is kissing.’ ‘Oh, shut it.’ They laugh.  
‘But serious, what is Spock’s first name?’ The younger girl asks.  
The older one sighs, ‘He doesn’t have one, idiot.’  
‘Well, excuse me princes. I am sorry that I am not such a big geek as you are.’  
‘Your last quote was quite geeky though.’ They laugh. ‘Now shall we go swimming or are we going to stalk them?’

‘Hey, Dean, did you notice these girls before?’ Cas asks.  
‘No, I was too busy looking at the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.’ Cas raises an eyebrow at him. ‘You.’ Dean adds.  
‘Oh.’ Castiel blushes.  
Dean laughs, ‘Lunch?’ He asks.  
Cas nods, ‘Yes Dean, that seems like a good idea.’  
They have bread, salad and cold pizza for lunch, ‘I love this.’ Cas says with his mouth full, ‘Almost as much as burgers.’ He points at the slice of pizza.  
‘It is even better when it is warm. If you want we can order some tonight.’  
Cas gives Dean a confused look, ‘But what about the pizza man? I don’t…’ Dean bursts out in laughter.  
‘Oh Cas, not all the pizza mans are like that.’ Dean almost chokes.  
‘How could I know that?’ Dean shrugs, still laughing.  
‘Oh Cas.’

‘Oh my god, that water is way too cold!’ Dean almost screams.  
Castiel sighs, ‘Don’t use my father’s name like that, and don’t be such a baby.’  
‘Am not.’ Dean says defensive, looking all indignant.  
Cas rolls his eyes at him, ‘Yes you kinda are.’  
‘Not.’ Cas sighs and grabs Dean’s arm, pulling him closer.  
Their bodies are now pressed against each other, ‘Better?’ Cas whispers in Dean’s ear, his voice low and deep.  
‘Hmmm.’ Dean places his lips on Cas’ lips. Cas moans and opens his lips slightly.  
Dean uses that opportunity to put his tong into Cas mouth and they fight for dominance.  
Dean presses himself even closer to Cas, who loses his balance and falls, dragging Dean with him.  
When the two of them are finally back on their feet, they are both completely wet and laughing uncontrollably.  
‘Yeah that is really much better.’ Dean says jokingly.  
‘Good.’ Cas smiles and kisses Dean again, who kisses him back full passion.  
‘You taste so good.’ He groans. ‘And you are so beautiful.’  
‘You too Dean, you too. You’re the best thing that happened to me.’  
When Dean finally backs away he say, ‘And you to me, Cas.’

 

‘Here.’ Dean hands Castiel a towel. ‘Thanks.’  
‘So, what do you want to do now? We can go back home or when can stop somewhere for dinner.’  
‘If you don’t mind I would like to go to dinner with you.’  
‘Cool.’ Dean smiles at his boyfriend.  
They drive in too a restaurant nearby and Cas and Dean both order burgers.  
‘I really enjoyed today.’ Cas says smiling widely.  
‘Me too.’ The two of them look up when a young woman interrupts their conversation to give them their burgers.  
‘These make me very happy.’ Cas says after he took a bite.  
‘I know, you always say that.’ Dean says but Castiel ignores him.  
‘You make me very happy, Dean Winchester, would you marry me?’  
Dean stares at him in shock, than blinks a few times. ‘Yes, Cas. Yes, I would.’  
Dean and Cas grin at each other. ‘I am sorry but I don’t have a ring yet.’  
Cas says shyly. ‘No problem. I don’t care, I love you Cas.’  
‘And I love you.’

That night they spent on the couch watching Firefly, one of Dean’s favorite shows, holding hands and making out. Dean is pretty sure Cas wouldn’t be able to tell the name of the ship when he asks him tomorrow, but he can’t be mad at Cas because of that since he is the one that keeps distracting him.  
‘I love you.’ They keep telling each other till they fall asleep, Cas falls asleep with his head on Dean’s shoulder and Dean doesn’t want to wake him up so tries to sleep too.  
‘Sleep well, my love.’

**Author's Note:**

> I know, Firefly is maybe not the best show to let Cas and Dean watch since Mark Sheppard is in it and it would be weird for them to see Crowley in that show.  
> But well it was the first show I could think of :)   
> Also it is a fantastic show


End file.
